Agradecimiento placentero
by C. Doyle
Summary: Katniss no sabe si va a volver viva o no a su casa de modo que quiere vivir experiencias que aun no a tenido el placer de disfrutar. Pero ¿con quién podría vivirlas? La respuesta la encuentra después de su éxito en su debut en el capitolio. lemmon, no apto para menores.


La entrada al Capitolio había sido espectacular. Todo el mundo se había fijado en Peeta y Katniss. Ahora todo el mundo conocía y quería a los tributos del Distrito 12, y todo gracias a los fabulosos trajes que Cinna había creado para ellos. Katniss aun no podía creerse lo que había pasado, toda la gente del Capitolio la había vitoreado. Todos la amaban, y ella sabía que debía darle las gracias al responsable. Por ésta rezón decidió que hablaría con él.

Una vez terminada la cena y después de haber visto por la tele la repetición de la entrada de los tributos en el Capitolio, los estilistas decidieron que ya era hora de irse de modo que Katniss decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para hablar con él. Se levantó y fue tras de él pero, al llegar al pasillo, vio que ya estaba dentro del ascensor y lo llamó en voz alta. Cinna dirigió la mirada hacia ella, y al verla detuvo las puertas del ascensor con la mano, salió de él y le dijo a Portia que siguiese sin él. Una vez cerradas las puertas del ascensor Cinna se plantó delante de Katniss.

¿Qués es lo que sucede Katniss?

Nada, es que quería hablar contigo y comentarte algunas cosas en privado si fuese posible. – Katniss dijo todas estas palabras con voz tímida y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Vale, ven conmigo, se un sitió donde podríamos estar bien.

Katniss asintió y él le dio al botón del ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas entraron en el ascensor y se dirigieron hacia la azotea. Una vez allí se sentaron en unos sofás que había en una de las esquinas iluminadas con una luz muy tenue. En cuanto estuvieron sentados Cinna rompió el silencio que había entre ellos.

Bueno Katniss, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Bueno yo – Katniss no sabía que decirle exactamente – la verdad es que quería darte las gracias por haber hecho que todo el mundo se fijara en mi con tu traje. Ha sido fantástico, nunca me había sentido igual. Y, gracias a ti, ahora tengo más posibilidades de que me patrocinen.

De nada, has ido todo un placer, y ya sabes que este es mi trabajo de modo que no es necesario que me des las gracias.

Otra vez se volvieron a quedar en silencio y Cinna tuvo que romperlo de nuevo.

Bueno, si esto es todo lo que querías será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones para descansar que tenemos un largo día por delante.

¡No! – chilló Katnis – espero un momento por favor, aun no he terminado.

Bueno, ¿qué más me querías comentar?

Yo, bueno, es posible que dentro de poco me muera y, bueno, yo… no he vivido muchas experiencias de esta vida que me gustaría experimentar antes de irme al estadio. – las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono más sensual pero siguiendo con su timidez.

Y, ¿Cuáles son estas experiencias? – Cinna empezaba a entender a donde quería llegar Katniss y, si realmente tenía razón, estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarla.

La verdad es que desde que era pequeña siempre he tenido que preocuparme por mi familia, para que hubiera alimentos en la mesa y ropa que vestir. De modo que nunca me he preocupado la vida sentimental.

Creo que más que vida sentimental es más correcto decir vida sexual. – se lo dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, intimidándola.

Sí, bueno… pues eso, nunca he tenido vida sexual…

Y te gustaría probarla conmigo antes de irte al estadio.

Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría tener… sexo… contigo, pero solo si a ti te parece bien.

Cinna se acerco a Katniss y empezó a besarle el cuello, hasta acercarse a su oreja para hablarle.

Me parece estupendo, de modo que ya que tu experiencia es nula vamos a empezar por el principio de todo y yo, voy a ser tu maestro durante los próximos días ya que tengo una gran experiencia.

Dicho esto le dio un beso suave en los labios. Luego continuó con un poco más de intensidad. Cuando llevaban un rato, él le pidió permiso para introducir su lengua y ella abrió poco a poco su boca, aceptándole gustosamente. Katniss le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Cinna con una de las manos empezó a masturbarla por encima de la ropa y con la otra le masajeaba un pecho por debajo del sostén. Katniss estaba muy excitada.

¡Oh! ¡Sí! Cinna, follame por favor… ¡Oh!

Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, primero quiero que hagas una cosa.

Cinna se levantó del sofá y se colocó delante de ella. Desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones, bajó la cremallera y se los quitó. Luego se sacó los calzoncillos y Katniss fue testigo del enorme miembro que poseía su estilista. Mientras lo miraba la boca se le iba haciendo agua y empezó a relamerse los labios sin darse cuenta.

Veo que tienes hambre. Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Katniss no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Con un poco de timidez agarró su polla y empezó a recorrer toda la longitud del miembro con su mano y, a la vez, le iba dando pequeños besos y lamiéndola.

Vamos nena mámamela de una vez.

Katniss abrió la boca y se la metió pero Cinna empujó para que se la tragase entera. Katniss cogió el ritmo adecuado y consiguió no atragantarse. Parecía que Cinna lo estaba disfrutando de verdad ya que soltaba gemidos de placer.

¡Oh nena! Eres la mejor. Mientras me das placer chupando mi dura y enorme polla quiero que también de lo des a ti. Venga, mete los dedos en tu humeda y caliente vagina preciosidad.

Katniss le obedeció, mientras le chupaba la polla puso la mano dentro del pantalón e se introdujo dos dedos en la vagina y con otro masajeaba su clítoris.

Observando cómo se masturbaba, Cinna no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en la boca de Katnis, la cual saboreó y se trago todo el semen. Cinna terminó de desnudarse, la desnudó a ella también y la tumbó en el sofá, colocándose encima de ella. Empozó a chuparle salvajemente los pechos, mordiéndole y lamiéndole los pezones. Katniss iba soltando pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor a la vez. Cinna fue bajando hasta llegar directamente a la vagina donde le introdujo un par de dedos para estimularla y, a la vez, le empezó a lamer el clítoris. Katniss estaba en el reino del placer, no podía creer todo lo que estaba sintiendo con este hombre. Cinna sacó los dedos, le separó los pliegues y, entonces, empezó a follarla con su lengua. Katniss no pudo aguantarlo más y se corrió dejando que Cinna probase sus jugos.

Ambos se estiraron abrazados en el sofá.

Bueno nena, espero que lo de hoy te haya gustado.

Ha sido fabuloso, he sentido cosas que no había experimentado nunca.

Mejor, porque mañana vas a experimentar mucha más.

¿Mañana?

Sí pequeña, mañana te voy a desvirgar.

Dicho esto, se vistieron y quedaron para la siguiente noche.


End file.
